This invention relates to tampering evidencing caps for containers, such as bottles, which provide visual evidence of previous cap removal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tamper evidencing cap in which an indicator is automatically separated from the cap upon cap removal.
A variety of apparatus have been developed to indicate tampering with containers, especially containers for holding food and medicine. These apparatus allow the consumer to visually determine if a container has been tampered with prior to use. For example, the following U.S. patents include tamper indicating means comprising a cap which separates from a ring when the cap is removed from a bottle neck, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,673,761; 4,480,761; 4,506,795; 4,595,110; 4,595,547; 4,598,833; 4,591,062; 3,957,169; 1,875,431; 3,335,889; 4,573,601; UK Pat. No. 974,564; Italian Pat. No. 527065; and French Pat. No. 1,268,937.
Other known tamper evidencing means includes a label or indicator oriented on a bottle cap which is deformed or destroyed upon removal of the cap from the bottle. See for examples U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,444,328; 2,201,205; 2,414,420; and 4,448,317.